Konoha's Untouchable Cherry Blossom
by XflyXawayXangelX
Summary: so here tis the sequal to Konoha's new cherry blossom, what will lay in store for the frightened Sakura and the over protective Sasuke? what's this? CLUBBING? SxS NxH SxK
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone, sorry about the delay but it has been seriously hard work these past months and I haven't had time to write. It's annoying but true I'm afraid. Lol. So this is the sequel to Konoha's new cherry blossom I know most of you have been waiting for it and I'm seriously sorry it took so long. If you haven't read Konoha's new cherry blossom I suggest you read that first for this story to make more sense. So ye anyway this is the first chapter of this story I'm hoping there to be about ten maybe a few more chapters not as long as the prequel I'm afraid but there wont be a sequel after this so stay tuned and enjoy! **_

**OO**

_**Konoha's Untouchable Cherry Blossom**_

_**Chapter one **_

_Problems don't just go away_

It was another normal day really, just like any other day, class, food, friends you know how it goes right? So here's my problem… why doesn't it feel like a normal day? Why does it feel like I'm ... I don't really know how to put this but like I'm suffocating. I feel like everything that is happening, all the bad stuff that I won't tell other people, the stuff that would just make them worry and pity me, like it's jammed in my throat. You know there are things you let people know and things that you don't, I happen to have a lot of those 'don't' s.

But as I was saying it's like any other day, I woke up at eight o clock, which in turn woke Sasuke up –that was funny – I washed, ate and went to class. I talked with Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Naruto ect, at lunch and after the howl camping trip thing everything was going back to normal. People where moving on and forgetting. I could see it happening right in front of me, even with Sasuke, I could see it… I was happy about it in a way, before right after we came back from camping they watched me like a hawk and someone was with me at all times, usually Sasuke. But now I am not watched, I can go places on my own; it feels normal, more like it used to. I was happier for that, it had been about a month and a half since Ino attacked me and she was kicked out after that, her little friends too, Sasuke wanted to beat them to shreds but I persuaded him not to, not because she didn't deserve it because that bitch did deserve it more than anyone I know but if anyone was to beat her up it would be me, and I was in no condition at the time. They may have forgotten the threat… but I hadn't, I knew he was near, he was coming, and that he wouldn't rest until I was his. He'd hurt me, do things to me that I won't want, and once he'd have his fun he'd spit me back out to the world and leave again. No one would find him, no one could hurt him, he was get away and I'd be left here a shell of the person I am now… so no I couldn't forget… but I wanted them to, I could handle this on my own. I knew I could…

OO

"Sakura?" I turned to find Hinata sat next to me in the cafeteria, nothing new there it happened everyday, I was finding it harder and harder to keep the worry off my face somehow, not because I was alone, or frightened. That would truly be silly I was edgy… that's the word I was looking for. Edgy because _he_ hadn't done anything yet, when Kimimaro say he'll do something he usually always follows through… strange…. "Sakura!"

"Oh! Sorry world that is totally my own what's up? Besides the sky now." I added the sarcastic comment on the end, just the way I am. I turned to take in her appearance to find a small smile tugging at her lips, woo I made someone smile today 10 points to Sakura! her clothes where a simple pair of jeans, and a purple shirt, very Hinata. I looked down at what I managed to pull together this morning and found that even in a half conscious state I managed to keep style. I wore a pair of grey skinny jeans my baby pink converses and my purple t-shirt with a picture of a guitar going around the waist. Not bad, not something I'd usually wear but I like it. Again my hair was in a messy bun at the back of my head, that I remember not being bothered to do. I looked around the table, Neji, Tenten and rock where sat opposite me, Sasuke to my left, Hinata to my right with Naruto to Sasuke's left. Though he was constantly and quite obviously staring at Hinata.

"I was-s just remembering s-something you told me before. Y-you know about the t-taking me clubbing?" oh yeah I had promised that at one point, ages ago, that felt like months ago but in reality it was probably only about a month or so. Maybe clubbing would be a good idea a chance for me to loosen up a bit and after all it was to help Hinata out with Naruto. Because he was a complete imbecile and takes forever just to move along the tinsy winsiest bit! It was a bit of a bore to watch really. So the plan was to make Hinata look amazing and fluster Naruto… sounded like fun ne?

"Yeah I do. So when you up for it? We could go anytime you want." I stated a small smile plastered on my face. I felt Sasuke stiffen beside me but pretended not to notice it, things where still a bit edgy with us and I didn't want to make it worse or cause another argument.

"W-well how about tonight?" she asked bravely, and I couldn't help the swell of pride that went through me, she was getting over the 'insecure' thing she had going.

"Not a problem with me me-amigo." I stated cheerily. That's when the cherry mood that I had been trying to get across crumbled, because Sasuke got up and stormed out, an angry look on his face. Damn what had I done now! I swear I just seem to make him angry these days! I looked back at Hinata to see a worried look on her face and knew I had to go after him, being the girlfriend and all. I nodded towards her and stood up leave in with parting words.

"Tonight, eight o clock my dorm okay?" she nodded and told the other girls we where going out and that we'd meet them later and I left, wandering after my boyfriend that had a really, really bad temper.

OO

I stood outside my dorm room knowing her was in there, mainly because I could hear things crashing and him grunting but other than that it would be the only place that he shows emotion because no one would be around. Sasuke still had a thing about showing emotions, go figure. I took a deep breath, mentally and physically preparing myself for what was to come. I glanced out the window briefly while preparing. It was sunny, warm and welcoming. It felt like a shame to be inside and arguing while the sun was out, though that part of me might be only thinking that to get me out of confronting Sasuke. it was working quite well too. Like the sun was calling me, and this was coming from a person that wasn't a very sun loving type you know? But I stomached it and opened the door, this had to be done and now. Closing the door behind me and I didn't turn around, I knew he'd be glairing and I hated being on the end of one of the famous Sasuke Uchiha glares. They weren't fun to look at.

"What's wrong?" I whispered not sure if he even heard me. "No let me re-frays that… what have I done now?" still with my back to him I could hear his breathing increase again, great I made him angrier. Nice one Sakura. -10 points for the idiot with pink hair!

"What's wrong? What's wrong!?!" he got louder and louder. Yup angered him real good. "the fact that _you_ are okay with going out and doing nice things with other people and not me for one! Two your scared, I know you are and you think that going out in the middle of the night is going to make it better!" he was stepping closer to me with every other word, soon I'd be pinned against the door, another reason NOT to turn around. "and lastly, you've been lying to me saying your okay when I know your not, your holding out on me again, _you need to let me in Sakura_." he whispered the last part, he was right behind me if he leaned forward a little he'd be pressed against me. I stayed quiet; it was all true after all, all of it. But I couldn't tell him, I didn't want him to have to worry over me. I wasn't worth it. "You won't even let me touch you? Why? Do I repulse you that much? Or is that the idea sends you strait back to thinking of him. Because he's winning you know." That hit a nerve Kimimaro was not going to win against me! I wouldn't let him win!

"Sasuke…" I grumbled a sign that said back off. But he didn't listen he went on.

"That's what he wants you know. For you to not forget him, so that you wont move on. That's why he left a message with Ino that he was coming, that's why he hasn't come yet. I bet he's watching close by." His voice barley a whisper now. "Watching you being miserable, always looking over your shoulder, knowing that he's is always on your mind. That's what he wants, to watch as you fall to pieces, as you crumble and then he won't have a problem about coming here to get what he wants, because you won't stop him. You'll want it all to end anyway. Problems don't just go away; they fester and grow until you can't control them. Let me help you. _Let me in_." his hand brushed against my arm and I flinched. He was right, I hadn't let him touch me in more than a month, since the camping trip, that night we'd spent together, that wonderful night that was spoiled by Ino the pig and her mates.

"Just, give me a little more time." I whispered before walking passed him, "I need to shower for tonight."

"Do you really think tonight is the best idea?" he sighed and I paused at the bathroom door.

"You said it yourself. I can't let him win, I won't stop living, I'm going to move on." And I closed the door. I heard a muffled bang and knew it was Sasuke' fist against the wall.

**OO**

_**Hey I know your probably all angry at me now for you know leaving it there, but its 01:00 in the morning and im soooo tired and I have work in the morning so give me a little time to get the next chapter up please! Thank you! Upside of this my birthday is in 2 days! 2 DAYS PEOPLE! Can not wait! Beyond excited and I have L-O-A-D-S planned. I mean I'm gonna be 18! Clubbing here I come! I have a party on Wednesday too with my bestest mate holly! she's always there for me bless. Anyway here you go I promised a sequal I have one! BE HAPPY! Stay tuned!**_

_**XflyXawayXangelX**_


	2. Author's note

Hey all sorry bout not updating lately but I really haven't felt the need to write because so far I've had some harsh comments about my spelling and punctuation well all I have to say is I am dyslexic and if you find my things so hard to read then don't read them. And for those of you who don't like the way I wrote Sakura, well so what, I prefer to write a bit of drama, plus I did state that this story was an OCC.

So sorry I don't think ill write again for a while.


	3. Chapter 2

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_**Chapter two**_

_Preparation_

After having a nice hot shower I wasn't feeling much better, what Sasuke had said had hit a nerve. But I wasn't going to let it bother me tonight, I was going to help Hinata and that was that. I walked out of the bathroom and found Sasuke no where in sight. I sighed he probably walked out in a bad mood. I seemed to do that to him a lot. I walked over to my oak desk and turned on my laptop, it was only about six thirty and I didn't need to start getting ready for another half hour so, when Hinata turn up. Once my black sleek laptop was up and ready I checked my emails. Once again my mother had left me an email – which she did every two days since my little accident. With a sigh I turn on the music and opened the email.

_Hey hun, how are you today? How was school?_

_Mom xxx_

I sighed again, that couldn't even be called an email! It was a line that was it! I pressed the 'reply'

_Hi mom, yes like I told you before I'm fine, you? And school's a drag, come on mom its school. I'm taking Hinata out tonight so I have to start getting ready k. love you._

_Sakura xx_

Signing out I turned my music up. It was time to dry my hair and you have to be able to listening to music while doing so. Singing along as I dried my hair I hadn't even noticed that someone was stood behind me, that was until my hair dryer was turned off and someone wrapped their arms around me. Of course this made me jump out of my skin but I knew who it was, no one else could get in this room.

"Crap Sasuke!" I growled.

"What I can't even hug my girlfriend now?" his head rested on my shoulder and every now and then I heard him take a deep breath, breathing in my scent.

"How long you been in here? You scared the crap out of me!" I faintly heard him laugh as his lips brushed against my ear. And I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Damn he knew how to work me! All the right buttons to press, things to say.

"About ten minutes, I was watching you, it's not my fault your not very observant." He chuckled again. "Now where was I?" and that's when he started kissing and nibbling my neck. Damn, damn, damn him! I had to make him stop; Hinata was going to be here any minute! And if Sasuke carried on the way he was he'd turn me on and I wouldn't want it to stop!

"Sasuke…" I whispered my voice not as strong as I had intended.

"Sakura…" and that was it, he turned me around so that I was facing him, and pushed me against the wall of our bedroom. He stared at me for a moment and then his lips where covering mine, smothering me, his tongue liking my lips trying to go deeper and I couldn't withstand him, he knew what he was doing to me and I couldn't resist him. But as much I liked where this was going, I had promised Hinata. And a promise has to be kept… even if it's not the most fun thing I could be doing…

So I pulled my lips away from his reluctantly and moved my lips to his ear, whispering…

"Later… I promise" and with that I pulled myself away from him completely and moved towards my wardrobe, hearing a frustrated growl from behind me which made me chuckle. Even after I said this he still had to touch me in some way, it was a tad odd after the trouble we've been having lately but if it meant that the bad mood of everything was gone then I was more than happy to go along with it. As I ruffled through my wardrobe I found the outfit I was after, pulling them out I set them on my bed and moved towards my desk with my make up. While looking into my small yet sufficient mirror next to my bed I put on some light eyeliner and mascara, not wanting to look like I tried too much or a hooker for that matter. I was smearing lip gloss on with Sasuke's fingers running up and down my leg as he sat on my bed to what appeared to be reading, though I had my doubts, when I knock came at the door. I quickly shoved on a dressing gown and ran towards it, Sasuke lay there unmoving. Hinata was on the other side which wasn't really a surprise, as I let her in I walked her over to my wardrobe and began finding an outfit for her… woo I was going to have fun with this…

"So Hinata how do you feel about tartan?" I grinned evily, to which che shuddered.

"Um don't you think it's a little…. You know…"

"No I don't what do you mean." I acted innocently.

"You know… a bit… 'out there' for me?" I laughed like a maniac at that one, how can something be 'out there' for anyone, you choose to wear what you want! Sod everyone else!

"No, you wait till I'm finished you will not recognise yourself." Again the evil grin adored my face. I turned to Sasuke who was still on my bed and smiled innocently. "Hunny can you please leave and get Naruto ready?" he raised an eyebrow at me and chuckled still unmoving. "Please……" again unmoving. I sighed walked over and whispered into his ear. "If you go now and pick us up at 7 you'll get something special tonight." I whispered seductively. And what you know he was up and gone before I had a chance to straiten up.

"What did you say Saku?!" Hinata laughed.

"Oh nothing, I just know how to work men. So easy." I chuckled menacingly. Just as we where starting to get ready again another knock came at the door.

I walked over to the door, wondering who could be there, I mean all the girls besides Hinata that are going tonight know how to get ready on their own. No offence to Hinata or anything but bless her she was too innocent to get herself ready to go to a club without supervision. Bless her little heart. But anyway once I opened the door I was shocked to find Naani stood there.

"Help me! I want to borrow some clothes!!" after shoving passed me into my room she continued to rummage through my wardrobe.

"Why Naani, what are you doing here? Come in, come in." I said sarcastically and closing the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Well there is the all awaited chapter, sorry for the wait, uni you know how it is, lots of work lol. I just want to thank all the reviewers for the lovely comments of support; it was nice to have such backup after the flaming. I promise over my Christmas break I will update more just give me a little time to revise too lol. Hopefully I'll get this story finished in the next month so you lovely reviewers can finally read it lol and know what happens.

Oh and to Sasuke's Kanojo, may I have that cookie now please lol

Byeeeeee

xxx


End file.
